fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the seventh game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. The game was first announced on October 25, 2012. Taylor and Peggy are the workers in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2012. The game takes place in Griller Stadium, located in Tastyville. The game was officially released on November 19, 2012. Previews *'10/25/2012': Sneak Peek: Worker Uniforms http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1741 *'10/30/2012': Sneak Peek: New Customer!: http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1751 *'11/07/2012': Sneak Peek: Inside the Stadium! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1787 *'11/12/2012': Preview: Papa's Hot Doggeria!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1800 *'11/14/2012': Sneak Peek: The Pop Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1823 *'11/15/2012': Sneak Peek: New Furniture Strategy! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1837 *'11/19/2012': Papa's Hot Doggeria is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1857 Description Papa's Hot Doggeria is a home run! It's opening day at Griller Stadium but the season tickets are all sold out! Looks like the only way to watch the games is to work for your old pal Papa Louie. In Papa's Hot Doggeria you'll need to grill up juicy Hot Dogs, top them with a variety of condiments, and serve them to all the rowdy fans. You'll also have your hands full popping up fresh popcorn, and pouring a crazy amount of drinks for your hungry customers. Meet all new faces, cheer on your favorite team, and even take a swing in the Home Run Derby! Introduction Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker is excited for the opening day of baseball season at Griller Stadium. He/She waits in line for season tickets. However, when he/she finally gets to the ticket window, the ticket seller brings out the "Sold Out" sign, meaning that Taylor/Peggy/custom worker is now out of luck. He/She sadly walks away, but then sees an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria, saying that the Hot Doggeria needs a worker and that he worker will have the best seats in the game. He/She gets excited, and thinks that would be the best way to see the game. The next day, he/she comes to the stadium and Papa Louie meets him/her and gives him/her the keys to the Hot Doggeria. Then he leaves to go watch the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker excitedly watches the game through binoculars, eating popcorn, seeing Pinch Hitwell at bat. Suddenly, Cletus' face comes into focus, blocking his/her view. He/She is then startled when they see Sue, Lisa, Cletus and Kingsley in line for food. Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker spills his/her popcorn, and realizes that the job may not be as easy as he/she had thought. New Features *A new furniture scoring system is introduced. Furniture now has visible points and freshness ratings. *Furniture is now categorized by theme by means of colored letter icons, and matching three or more themed items will boost points. *The counter's color and trim can be changed. *Customers do more things in the lobby, such as using gadgets. *Customers have more dance moves. *Customers have more reactions to their orders. *Badges and upgrades are unlocked with ingredients (i.e. you can't buy the Kielbasa alarm or see the Kielbasa badge until Kielbasa is unlocked). *After serving a customer, the player will be redirected to the most necessary station (if needed to grill meat only, it'll go to the Grill Station; if needed to take orders only, it'll go to the Order Station). *The hats can be used on any hair style, instead of coming with a certain one. *The help section has been revamped: instead of a large black background with green buttons, the help area can now be scrolled down and reviewed. Customers #Taylor/Peggy (Tutorial) #Wendy (After Tutorial) #Clover (Random) #Robby (Random) #Tony (Random) #Roy (Random) #Timm (Time) #Ninjoy (Time) #Skyler (Time) #Gino Romano (Time) #Mandi (Time) #Tohru (Day 2) #Scooter (Rank 2) #Greg (Rank 3) #Rita (Rank 4) #Shannon (Rank 5) #Marty (Rank 6) #Zoe (Rank 7) #Penny (Rank 8) #Professor Fitz (Rank 9) #Little Edoardo (Rank 10) #Rico (Rank 11) #Yippy (Rank 12) #Chuck (Rank 13) #Big Pauly (Rank 14) #Wally (Rank 15) #Clair (Rank 16) #Nick (Rank 17) #James (Rank 18) #Kahuna (Rank 19) #Prudence (Rank 20) #Radlynn (Rank 21) #Cletus (Rank 22) #Maggie (Rank 23) #Cecilia (Rank 24) #Ivy (Rank 25) #Hugo (Rank 26) #Mitch (Rank 27) #Sasha (Rank 28) #Connor (Rank 29) #Johnny (Rank 30) #Willow (Rank 31) #Kingsley (Rank 32) #Allan (Rank 33) #Lisa (Rank 34) #Sarge Fan! (Rank 35) #Mindy (Rank 36) #Edna (Rank 37) #Bruna Romano (Rank 38) #Doan (Rank 39) #Utah (Rank 40) #Olga (Rank 41) #Alberto (Rank 42) #Matt (Rank 43) #Mary (Rank 44) #Georgito (Rank 45) #Carlo Romano (Rank 46) #Kayla (Rank 47) #Cooper (Rank 48) #Akari (Rank 49) #Franco (Rank 50) #Hank (Rank 51) #Gremmie (Rank 52) #Xandra (Rank 53) #Captain Cori (Rank 54) #Vicky (Rank 55) #Sue (Rank 56) #Foodini (Rank 57) #Papa Louie (Rank 58) Closers #Bertha (Monday) #Boomer (Tuesday) #Xolo (Wednesday) #Pinch Hitwell (Thursday) #Quinn (Friday) #Kenji (Saturday) #Jojo (Sunday) Locals Closers are in bold. *'Bertha' *'Pinch Hitwell' *'Kenji' *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow Ingredients Sausages *Hot Dog (Start) (Hot Dog Warmup) (Hot Diggity) *Italian Sausage (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 4) (Sausage Server) *Kielbasa (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 11) (Kielbasa Pro) *Veggie Dog (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 21) (Go Green) *Cheddarwurst (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 28) (Cheesy Dogs) Buns *Regular Bun (Start) (Bun Basics) *Chicago Bun (Unlocked with Tohru at Day 2) (Chicago Style) *Hoagie Roll (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 8) (Hoagie Hero) *Pretzel Bun (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 17) (Twisted) *Pumpernickel Roll (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 25) (Hearth Baked) Toppings *Chili (Start) (Make Rico Proud) *Cheese (Start) (Cheese Please) *Relish (Start) (Relish Wrangler) *Onions (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 2) (Onion Chopper) *Tomato Wedges (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 3) (You Say Tomato) *Sport Pepper (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 6) (Sports Fan) *Marinara Sauce (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 7) (Saucy Dogs) *Sauerkraut (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 10) (Cabbage Patch) *Pineapple Relish (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 13) (Tropical Dogs) *Fajita Veggies (Unlocked with James at Rank 18) (Fajita) *Pickles (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 20) (Pickle Dogs) *Salsa (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 27) (South of the Border) *Bacon (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 30) (Bacon Buddy) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 32) (Make Room for Shrooms) Sauces *Ketchup (Start) (Classic Condiment) *Mustard (Start) (Mister Mustard) *Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 5) (In the Ballpark) *Mayo (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Cool Dogs) *Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 23) (Spicy Sauce) *Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 35) (Wild Side) Drinks *Fizzo (Start) (Fizz Whiz) *Hyper Green (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 9) (Hyperactive) *Diet Fizzo (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 14) (Counting Calories) *Dr. Cherry (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 19) (The Doctor is In) *Lemon Mist (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 24) (Lemon Lime) *Tangerine Pop (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 29) (Tangeriffic) *Root Beer (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 33) (Foamy Goodness) *Purple Burple (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 36) (Great Grapes) Popcorn *Buttered Popcorn (Start) (Classic Butter) *Candy Jack (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 12) (Jack Attack) *Kettle Corn (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 16) (Sweet Corn) *Chocolate Popcorn (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 22) (Chocolatier) *Red Hot Popcorn (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 26) (Some Like It Hot) *Cinnamon Swirl (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) (Swirl It) *Cheddar Corn (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 34) (Cheddar is Better) *Cotton Puffs (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 37) (Cotton Candy Fan) Ranks Shop This is a list of every item that can be bought on the shop. Upgrades Furniture Posters Wallpaper and Flooring Clothing Minigames *Home Run Derby (Sunday) *Cool Shot (Monday) *Strike Out! (Tuesday) *Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) *Mitch's Mess (Thursday) *Customer Cravings (Friday) *Burgerzilla (Saturday) Trivia *The representative gameria color of Papa's Hot Doggeria is cyan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyan. *Pinch Hitwell wears a different uniform every time he comes in, according to what team is playing that day. He is the first (and currently the only) character to do so. *This game has 9 order spaces, just like Papa's Burgeria, however, only 6 is used for building spaces. *Both chefs Taylor and Peggy also appeared as first day customers in Papa's Pancakeria. *The Hot Sauce in this game is in the same bottle as the Mild Sauce from Papa's Taco Mia!. *The Fajita Veggies in this game are the same as the Peppers from Papa's Taco Mia! *If a worker (custom or not) wears Taylor's blue shirt (which is considered as a jacket) and a long sleeve shirt, then there will be gaps showing some skin. *This is the first Gameria since Papa's Taco Mia! where the customer looks down at the food instead of tasting it. *The first two posters on the scoreboard show what kind of hot dog and bun the first two customers will order. When the day ends, these posters do not appear. *This is the first game where you can see the first customer, but not the second, but still their orders. *This game gave six hints about the upcoming games. The first was Radlynn's shirt who has Radley Madish on it (thus giving a clue about Papa Louie 2), and the second is the team Frostfield Batters (which gave a clue about Papa's Cupcakeria), the third is the team Portallini Gondoliers (giving the clue of Papa's Pastaria, the fourth clue is the team Powder Point Woolies poster (giving the clue about Papa's Donuteria), the fifth is the team Toastwood Turkeys (giving the clue about Papa's Cheeseria), and the sixth is the team Sakura Bay Samurais (giving the clue about Papa's Sushiria). *After some ingredient is unlocked, the next rank will have a name that references it. *Xandra's order is the largest. Her order is also the only one to fill the entire order ticket. *Before all the popcorns are unlocked, some customers will not order popcorn. *Every customer will order popcorn once the one they want is unlocked. The popcorns they want don't change like the sodas might. *Some customers change their sodas if they are not unlocked with it, such as Timm. *This is the first game that introduces the concept of themes, specifically for use when it came to decorating the lobby within the game. Tony and Matt have revealed this in one of Quinn's Q&A. Each symbol represents the previous restaurants as well as one the main protagonist and his mini-game show host. In games with holidays, each symbol represents a holiday. ** : Hot Doggeria ** : Wingeria ** : Pancakeria ** : Freezeria ** : Taco Mia ** : Burgeria ** : Pizzeria ** : Papa Louie ** : Foodini *There's a glitch where the popcorn won't go into the box and will be on the outside. If the popcorn is sticking out and it's the one the customer wanted along with the soda they wanted they'll still give you 100% on the pop station. *A glitch can occur if a player clicks the 'next' button in the Build Station before a sauce or topping completely lands on a Hot Dog. The sauce or topping will stick up, but it doesn't greatly affect the score. *This is the final gameria featuring the minigame Customer Cravings because holidays are introduced in Papa's Cupcakeria and beyond causing the customers' orders to change every holiday. This is also the final gameria to not have holidays. *This is the final gameria (except for Papa's Cheeseria's Fry Station and Papa's Bakeria's Top Station) where the pourable toppings are in scoops, where later they are in shakers. This is also the last gameria where you can stop the pouring of toppings early by holding down the mouse button while pouring. *This is the only gameria (not counting Freezeria HD and Wingeria HD) that uses restaurants for the themes instead of holidays. *This is the only gameria that uses a different sound for the start of the day. Icons Hotdoggeria_mini_thumb2.jpg Doggeria blog launch.jpg Hot_Doggeria_gameicon.jpg HotDoggeriaTinyThumb.jpg|Papa's Hot Doggeria tiny thumbnail Gallery Hot_dog.png|First two customer orders intro.jpg Madmandi.jpg|Mandi screaming in terror! Tacomaggieperfect.png Wendy.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.30.05 PM.png New Peggy Look.PNG Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Gremmie Hot Doggeria Perfect.png Edna Hot Doggeria Perfect.png Clair Hot Doggeria Perfect.png Akari Hot Doggeria Perfect.png Marty Hot Doggeria Perfect.png Utah Hot Doggeria Perfect.png Doggeria blog launch.jpg Hot Doggeria Closers.png|The closers. Full Upgraded Grill Station.png|Grill Station with all Sausages Full Upgraded Grill Station 2.png|Grill Station with all Buns Hotdoggeria_glitch.png|A glitch can occur if a player clicks the 'next' button in the Build Station before a sauce completely lands on a Hot Dog. the sauce will stick up, but it doesn't greatly affect the score. Sold out.png|All of the tickets were sold out. Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png Hinchpitwell.png Burger place.JPG screenshot.jpg|Game's title screen Grillstation.jpg|Hot dogs are about to be cooked popstation.jpg|Pop station. lobby.jpg|A decorated lobby daystart.jpg editing.jpg minigame.jpg Hello_all._birdz_here,_I_AM_ACTIVE!!!.png|Papa Louie, Mindy, and Prudence Willowstarcustomer-1-.jpg|Gold Star Customer Willow|link=Papa's Hot Doggeria Perfect hot dog.png|Perfect day at Hot Doggeria Glitch Hot Dog.PNG|Very glitchy hot dog Glicth h.PNG|Her drink and popcorn on the outside of the order and Rita looks weird Sausage Glitch.PNG|Very Good Sausage Glitch Mince 2.PNG|Candyjack And Dr. Cherry Brewing Up Mince 3.PNG|Kettle Corn Candyjack And Dr. Cherry (Do Cherry) Mince 5.PNG|The Pop Station Mince 15.PNG|Hyper Green,Diet Fizzo,Buttered Corn,Kettle Corn And Candyjack Brewing Mince 18.PNG|And I Will Burn My Sausages Mince 21.PNG|The Saucy Thriller Shooter.PNG|Blast Bees! A Doggeria 1.PNG|New And Healthy: Veggie Dog! A Doggeria 2.PNG|Radlynn Ordering... A Doggeria 3.PNG|Gino Romano Ordering! A Doggeria 4.PNG|Cooking Sausage's A Doggeria 5.PNG|Radlynn Thinks My Hot Dog Is Amazing! A Doggeria 6.PNG|The Pop Station A Doggeria 7.PNG|Gino Is Super Happy About His Order A Doggeria 8.PNG|This Is Clair A Doggeria 9.PNG|Rita A Doggeria 10.PNG|Clover A Doggeria 11.PNG|Taylor! A Doggeria 12.PNG|Professor Fitz Ordering A Doggeria 13.PNG|Wendy A Doggeria 14.PNG|Picky Pinch Hitwell Ordering A Doggeria 15.PNG|Pinch Hitwell Is Pleased A Doggeria 16.PNG|Clair Is Very Pleased A Doggeria 17.PNG|Wendy Is Happy A Doggeria 18.PNG|This Is Awesome! Says Rita! A Doggeria 19.PNG|Happy Clover A Doggeria 20.PNG|Taylor... A Doggeria.PNG|Happy Fitz Papas-hot-doggeria img3.jpg Rank.png|0 Points in 1 Day! Quality.png|0% Quality! Tohru_Unhappy.png|Tohru probably don't like ketchup. Robby.png|Robby don't like the hot dog with chili and lots of mustard. Mad Marty.png|Marty screaming! Angberto.png Prudence screaming.png Angry Sue.png MADsf.png Angry radlyyn.png Willow3.jpg|Willow perfect in Hot Doggeria!! Papa Louie Perfecto.png|Papa Louie perfect in Hot Doggeria Screen_Shot_2012-11-26_at_6.49.16_PM.png|Willow's Perfect Order at her first day in Hot Doggeria! 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Four previous chefs wait for their hot dogs. mustard-stick-up.PNG|Glitch in the game. If you are putting on a sauce, then you hit next before it lands, you'll get this. Buns.png Hotdogs.png soda.png toppings2.png sauces.png popcorn2.png BaseBall Teams.png hotddd.png|Hot doggeria chefs Screenshot - 2016-08-10 , 21_35_33.png|Hot Doggeria workers on Pancakeria parade Bigpaulyperfecthotdoggeria.jpg pof.png|Glitch! PeggyDay101.PNG Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 9.29.10 AM.png|Absolutely perfect day 1 another perfect day.jpg es:Papa's Hot Doggeria pl:Papa's Hot Doggeria no:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:2012 Games Category:Games